Game Information and Starting Tips
Starter Tips The Side Task directory is an option available to you in the Shticker Book to view available Side Tasks and its rewards. To access it, simple navigate over to the Toontasks page and click on the Directory Tab to see all available side tasks in Playgrounds you have unlocked. Available tasks will show up in in black while and completed will show in red. Clicking on a task will show you where to go and its reward but not the quest steps. Toons can also move around at double speed by pressing the sprint key on the keyboard! By default this is set to the players Shift Key but can be rebinded in the options menu. This allows for much faster progress through the game while moving around playgrounds, moving down streets or while working on tasks. Currently the game does not allow the player to Sprint in facilities but this is planned for the games 1.1 update. Laff Points and the Laff Meter Laff Points are the health system in-game. When starting, you will be at 15 Laff Points. Currently, the max amount of Laff Points is 134. The Laff Meter shows how much Laff you have. Ways to earn more Laff Points: * Leveling up your Toon's EXP bar. 1 Laff point is earned every 1 level. 80 levels are available for a total of 80 laff points! * Maxing various activities. Each Activity Earns 3 laff points while maxing fishing earns 7. For a total of 16 laff points from all. * Getting certain Cog Department promotions. Laff points are earned at the level 15 tier 7 suit and the level 12, 20, 30, 40 and 50 tier 8 suits. Ways to heal Laff Points: * Toon-Up heals Toons (Prestige TU also heals the user). * Summoning a Doodle to do tricks. * Using a Toon-Up Unite acquired from the CFO. * Using a Toon-Up SOS acquired from the VP. * Being in a Playground (the further the Playground is in the taskline, the more Laff that is healed). * Acquiring Playground items (called Treasures). When you lose all your Laff, you go sad. When going sad, you are sent to the playground and lose all your gags because the cogs took them all! Your sad laff meter frowns, sticking its tongue out, and has XX eyes. Leveling System The Leveling System is represented by a Level Bar found on the bottom middle of your screen at all times. As you complete Toontasks, battle Cogs, gain achievements, and complete side quests, your Level Bar will increase. Each time you gain a level, you'll gain a Laff Point! Also, certain levels will unlock larger Gag Pouches and increase your Jellybean capacity. When reaching certain levels, you also earn training points. Training points can be allotted towards new gag tracks, or to prestige a Gag Track. Cogs also reward Experience towards your level, it is NOT '''shown in-game. It is given as follows. * Regular Cogs will reward 2.5 times its level in experience. (A level 4 Cog will award 10 experience.) * Executive Cogs will reward 5 times its level in experience. (A level 4 Executive will award 20 experience.) The max experience you can earn in a battle is capped at 1500 experience points. Most bosses will easily allow you to reach this cap. '''Toon Experience Points The following are rewarded as the toon progresses through the game: A. Every 10 Levels Gag Pouch is increased by ten (10). B. Every 5 Levels, Jellybean capacity is increased by 500. C. At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 28, 38, 48, 58, 68 and 78 you will earn one training point. A 12th training point is available by maxing the sellbot, cashbot, lawbot and bossbot department levels. Exp Values are as follows for Toon Levels: Level 1 to 2: 90 EXP. Level 2 to 3: 210 EXP. Level 3 to 4: 360 EXP. - Once hitting level 4, you get a training point. Level 4 to 5: 540 EXP. - Carry 1,000 beans. Level 5 to 6: 750 EXP. Level 6 to 7: 990 EXP. Level 7 to 8: 1,260 EXP. - Training point. Level 8 to 9: 1,560 EXP. Level 9 to 10: 1,890 EXP. - Carry 30 gags, carry 1,500 beans. Level 10 to 11: 2,250 EXP. Level 11 to 12: 2,640 EXP. - Training point. Level 12 to 13: 3,060 EXP. Level 13 to 14: 3,510 EXP. Level 14 to 15: 3,990 EXP. - Carry 2,000 beans. Level 15 to 16: 4,500 EXP. - Training point. Level 16 to 17: 5,040 EXP. Level 17 to 18: 5,610 EXP. Level 18 to 19: 6,210 EXP. Level 19 to 20: 6,840 EXP. - Carry 40 gags, carry 2,500 beans and a point. Level 20 to 21: 7,500 EXP. Level 21 to 22: 8,190 EXP. Level 22 to 23: 8,910 EXP. Level 23 to 24: 9,660 EXP. Level 24 to 25: 10,440 EXP. - Carry 3,000 beans. Level 25 to 26: 11,250 EXP. Level 26 to 27: 12,090 EXP. Level 27 to 28: 12,960 EXP. - Training point. Level 28 to 29: 13,860 EXP. Level 29 to 30: 14,790 EXP. - Carry 50 gags, carry 3,500 beans. Level 30 to 31: 15,750 EXP. Level 31 to 32: 16,740 EXP. Level 32 to 33: 17,760 EXP. Level 33 to 34: 18,810 EXP. Level 34 to 35: 19,890 EXP. - Carry 4,000 beans. Level 35 to 36: 21,000 EXP. Level 36 to 37: 22,140 EXP. Level 37 to 38: 23,310 EXP. - Training point. Level 38 to 39: 24,510 EXP. Level 39 to 40: 25,740 EXP. - Carry 60 gags, carry 4,500 beans. Level 40 to 41: 27,000 EXP. Level 41 to 42: 28,290 EXP. Level 42 to 43: 29,610 EXP. Level 43 to 44: 30,960 EXP. Level 44 to 45: 32,340 EXP. - Carry 5,000 beans. Level 45 to 46: 33,750 EXP. Level 46 to 47: 35,190 EXP. Level 47 to 48: 36,660 EXP. - Training point. Level 48 to 49: 38,160 EXP. Level 49 to 50: 39,690 EXP. - Carry 70 gags, carry 5,500 beans. Level 50 to 51: 41,250 EXP. Level 51 to 52: 42,840 EXP. Level 52 to 53: 44,460 EXP. Level 53 to 54: 46,110 EXP. Level 54 to 55: 47,790 EXP. - Carry 6,000 beans. Level 55 to 56: 49,500 EXP. Level 56 to 57: 51,240 EXP. Level 57 to 58: 53,010 EXP. - Training point. Level 58 to 59: 54,810 EXP. Level 59 to 60: 56,640 EXP. - Carry 80 gags, carry 6,500 beans. Level 60 to 61: 58,500 EXP. Level 61 to 62: 60,390 EXP. Level 62 to 63: 62,310 EXP. Level 63 to 64: 64,260 EXP. Level 64 to 65: 66,240 EXP. - Carry 7,000 beans. Level 65 to 66: 68,250 EXP. Level 66 to 67: 70,290 EXP. Level 67 to 68: 72,360 EXP. - Training point. Level 68 to 69: 74,460 EXP. Level 69 to 70: 76,590 EXP. - Carry 90 gags and carry 7,500 beans. Level 70 to 71: 78,750 EXP. Level 71 to 72: 80,940 EXP. Level 72 to 73: 83,160 EXP. Level 73 to 74: 85,410 EXP. Level 74 to 75: 87,690 EXP. - Carry 8,000 beans. Level 75 to 76: 90,000 EXP. Level 76 to 77: 92,340 EXP. Level 77 to 78: 94,710 EXP. - Training point. Level 78 to 79: 97,110 EXP. Level 79 to 80: 99,540 EXP. - Carry 100 gags and carry 8,500 beans. Level Cap! In Total: 2,749,200 EXP is needed! Training Points Training Points are used for two things: 1. Unlocking a new Gag Track; This requires two training points. 2. To prestige an already unlocked Gag Track; This requires one training point. You are not required to immediately spend a training point once you earn it. You either can spend 2 on a Gag Track, or you can spend 1 to prestige a track. You can deposit 1 point toward unlocking a Gag track and can take it back any time. However, once you spend the other point and buy it, the points cannot be taken back without a refund point. Prestiging a track with a point will give that track special boosts. A prestige point can be bought back with either 20,000 jellybeans, or with a refund point. Jellybeans Jellybeans are the currency of Toontown. They are used to buy: A. Items from your catalog. B. Gags from the Gag Shop. C. New Fishing Rods/ fishing equipment. D. Reacquiring Training Points. E. Starting Clubs. F. Purchasing Doodles. You can earn Jellybeans from: A. Trolley Games B. Fishing C. Quest Rewards D. Cog Building Rewards E. Defeating Cogs - Defeating regular cogs have a 20% chance to drop 2x their level in beans. - Defeating Executive cogs have a 50% chance to drop 5x their level in beans. Ex: A regular level 5 Flunky has a 20% chance to drop 10 beans and a Level 5 Executive Flunky has a 50% chance to drop 25 beans. Trivia * Jellybean Unites are no longer available. * Because of training points and their use of unlocking Gags, tasks for Gag track tasks are no longer needed. * Toons can have a minimum of 2 Gag tracks and still progress through the game. Category:Achievements